


Снисхождение охотника

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Torture, Vampire Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Помнится, я предупреждал тебя насчёт нападений на людей? — медленно произнёс рыжик. Увидев, что граф отвернулся, он крепче сжал его волосы и потянул на себя, заставляя Дракулу жалобно заскулить от боли и повернуться к нему лицом к лицу. — Не верти своим личиком, малыш. Ты говорить умеешь?— Да-а, — проскрежетал тот покорно, и хватка охотника чуть ослабла.— Отлично. Помнишь, я обещал убить тебя, если ты станешь опасен для людей?Граф упрямо сжал губы.— Помню, — наконец выдавил он.— Прекрасно! Но ты тем не менее не принял мои слова к сведению. Пришёл час расплаты, верно?— Думаю, да. — Дракула был до очешуительности спокоен. Он знал, на что шёл, отправляясь мстить в человеческую деревню, но ни о чём не жалел. Единственное — он огорчался, что в случае его смерти Мэйвис останется круглой сиротой. Некому будет научить её премудростям вампиров.Охотник снова кивнул.— Что ж, в таком случае приступим.
Kudos: 1





	Снисхождение охотника

Окружающее пространство всё пропахло гарью, потом и кровью.  
Дракула пытался подняться, но дрожащие руки не выдержали веса тела, и вампир тяжело рухнул на землю. Он был почти что побеждён — и не верьте глупым человеческим легендам, где ночные властители тьмы якобы бессмертны! Чёрта с два, они почти такие же, как и племя людское, разве что выносливей и с набором магических штучек, которые, впрочем, не очень-то помогли.  
Чьи-то высокие кожаные сапоги, покрытые грязью и пятнами свежей крови, прошествовали к побеждённому и остановились перед самым носом всё ещё пытающегося встать графа. Это был охотник — один из тех, кому посчастливилось встретиться с вампиром, вызвать его на поединок и при этом умудриться не только выжить, но и победить.  
Грубые и шершавые от мозолей руки обхватили смоляные прядки волос и решительно вздёрнули вверх. Тихо зашипев сквозь зубы, Дракула подчинился, при поднимаясь за удерживающей его рукой и садясь на колени перед пристальным взором голубых глаз.  
Странно знакомых голубых глаз…  
— Ба, да мы снова, как я вижу, встретились, дорогой господин вампир! — воскликнул охотник, тряхнув рыжими кудрями.  
Дракула глухо зарычал. Он тоже узнал своего противника. Именно он много-много лет назад спас его, дав ещё один шанс. Ну, сегодня он его и заберёт. Как там охотник говорил? «Учти: попадёшься на кровопийстве — убью!» Похоже, сегодня как раз и настал тот миг.  
— Помнится, я предупреждал тебя насчёт нападений на людей? — медленно произнёс рыжик. Увидев, что граф отвернулся, он крепче сжал его волосы и потянул на себя, заставляя Дракулу жалобно заскулить от боли и повернуться к нему лицом к лицу. — Не верти своим личиком, малыш. Ты говорить умеешь?  
— Да-а, — проскрежетал тот покорно, и хватка охотника чуть ослабла.  
— Отлично. Помнишь, я обещал убить тебя, если ты станешь опасен для людей?  
Граф упрямо сжал губы.  
— Помню, — наконец выдавил он.  
— Прекрасно! Но ты тем не менее не принял мои слова к сведению. Пришёл час расплаты, верно?  
— Думаю, да. — Дракула был до очешуительности спокоен. Он знал, на что шёл, отправляясь мстить в человеческую деревню, но ни о чём не жалел. Единственное — он огорчался, что в случае его смерти Мэйвис останется круглой сиротой. Некому будет научить её премудростям вампиров.  
Охотник снова кивнул.  
— Что ж, в таком случае приступим.  
В следующий миг Дракулу резко прижали к мокрой земле. Используя кинжал, рыжий человек разжал судорожно сведённые зубы и зафиксировав челюсть, провёл пальцем по длинному клыку.  
Дракула непонимающе нахмурился. Он не помнил такого, чтобы в убийстве вампира было необходимо получать доступ к его зубам. В ответ на напоминающий взгляд охотник вздохнул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана странный прибор, похожий на щипцы.  
«Он что, пытать сначала будет?» — недоуменно подумал граф, и его рот тут же свело дикой болью. Он завыл, насколько это было возможно в его положении, и дёрнул ногой. Охотник, словно не чувствуя его судорожных рывков, двинулся к другому клыку.  
На голубых глазах вампира появились бисеринки слёз. Он стонал, корчился и рвал траву ногтями, пытаясь как-то абстрагироваться от реальности. Судя по всему, получалось у него хреново.  
Наконец охотник закончил пытку. Он убрал прибор назад в карман и осторожно освободил окровавленную челюсть соперника.  
— Я не буду убивать тебя, — сказал он полуживому от боли вампиру, — потому что ты сейчас кое-кому нужен. Но берегись — в этот раз я даю тебе действительно последний шанс.  
Дракула лежал на земле, оглушённый болью и неожиданным спасением. Он осторожно провёл языком по кровоточащим дёснам и понял, что человек вырвал ему клыки. Без клыков вампир не сможет кусать кого бы то ни было, только пить приготовленную впрок кровь. Что ж, намёк ясен.  
— Удачной ночи, господин вампир. Передавайте привет вашей дочери, что спасла вас сегодня, — заметил напоследок охотник и отправился прочь, оставляя вампира молча глядеть ему вслед.


End file.
